1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vibration damper with a piston valve, which piston valve is fastened to a piston rod. The piston rod comprises a piston body with fluid passage channels which are covered by valve discs on support bodies with valve support surfaces, whereby the piston, by means of at least one piston ring, divides a cylinder tube into two work chambers.
2. Background Information
Known vibration dampers have a piston body which is made of a sintered material. For reasons of strength, a minimum height is required, which has an effect on the stroke distance. The piston valves are generally also designed to achieve a certain type of characteristic, e.g. one which is sharply degressive. Adjustments can be made by means of advance opening discs. Therefore, standardization can be achieved only within limits.
Moreover, known pistons, particularly the piston seals, can be difficult and complex to install. For example, the piston ring in a piston ring groove may have practically no axial clearance, and would therefore frequently need to be caulked or crimped inside the piston ring groove to compensate for the clearance.